1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with automatic switching input interfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device that can automatically load and run a corresponding program of a virtual input interface or a physical input interface into a memory unit, and remove the other program from the memory unit when a display unit of the electronic device is at different positions.
2. Related Art
An electronic device with a changeable display unit, e.g., personal digital assistant (PDA), tablet PC, or cell phone can provides a corresponding virtual input interface (e.g., an input interface provided by a touch screen) and physical input interface (e.g., the physical keyboard) when the display unit is changed to different positions, for the user to input or operate data conveniently.
When the display unit of this electronic device is changed to one of the positions, the physical input interface is generally shielded, and the user must a specific hot key or switch means to enable the virtual input interface for inputting or operating data. For example, a notebook with a touch display unit can be used as a tablet computer without a keyboard after the display unit is rotated and folded back down by the user. However, when the notebook becomes the tablet computer, the original physical keyboard and the hot keys or function keys on the physical keyboard will be shielded by the display unit and cannot be used. Thus, the user must uses a specific hot key or switch means to enable the virtual input interface, so as to display a virtual keyboard on the display unit to substitute the original physical keyboard, which is quite inconvenient for the user.
On the other hand, usually, a corresponding program of the virtual input interface of this electronic device is loaded into the memory unit at the moment that the electronic device is booted. When the display unit switches from a first position to a second position, the electronic device can rapidly execute a corresponding program of the virtual input interface. However, when the physical input interface is used, a corresponding program of the virtual input interface remaining in the memory unit will cause a waste of the memory resource. Moreover, as a corresponding program of the virtual input interface is loaded into the memory unit at the moment that the electronic device is booted, the time for booting up the electronic device becomes longer.